This Is Your Life
by BlackFlame418
Summary: [X3 spoilers] After Storm speaks at his funeral, Kitty makes a speech of her own. Extended scene Songfic.
1. A Speech

**A/N: This is sort of an extended version of the funeral scene. It is a songfic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Marvel (sorta) owns the rest. **

* * *

**This Is Your Life**

**by**

**Blackflame418**

**Song: This Is Your Life by Switchfoot**

A dark skinned woman with snow-white, cropped hair took her seat, tears streaming down her face from the speech she had just given. She tried her hardest to fight them back, but the attempt was vain. The loss had been too great.

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

Gracefully, yet a little timid, a young girl stood up, a paper in her hand with words and notes about to be spoken. In front of the stone she looked out at the tear-stained faces all wearing black on black. Inhaling deeply, brown hair moving with the wind, she too fought back the water threatening to fall.

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

She choked back sobs and forced her concentration on the speech she had prepared. Once more before speaking she looked out at the crowd. Bobby smiled at her to go on though sadness showed in his and everyone else's eyes.

_Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes_

'He brought us together. He brought me to them.' She thought, referring to Bobby, Rogue, and Piotr. The thought brought a smile and her confidence back. She looked above her into the blue sky full of lively white clouds. 'Thank you…' she turned back to her peers and teachers. '…for everything.'

_This is your life _

_And today is all you've got now_

_And_

_And today is all you'll ever have_

* * *

**A/N2: If you like it please review. If I get at least one I will continue it. **


	2. This Is Your Life

**A/N: Here's part 2 of 3. This one is a little longer than the 1st page. Kitty is a little OOC and part of the story is from X-men: Evolution. Some of the info might be off, but don't shoot me for it. Well, enjoy. I hope to have the 3rd part up shortly.**

* * *

With her mind set back on her goal, she finally spoke.

_Don't close your eyes_

"Not so long ago, during the summer when I turned 16, I had a dream." She glanced back at her notes. Heat now rushing to her cheeks, she wanted to sit back down and forget this whole ordeal.

_Don't close your eyes_

She breathed in and exhaled, "This dream was reoccurring, but that night it changed my life forever. The dream taught me of what I was to become, thought I didn't realize it then."

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?_

"In my dream, I was flying. Every night I dreamt I was flying, it was usually a peaceful dream ending well. This one time, though, something went wrong. I lost myself and began to fall. I woke up immediately after to an intense pain in my back. I wasn't in my bed, but on the floor a room below, my blanket stuck through the ceiling above." She paused and caught the reaction of her audience. Most looked impressed. She had never given such a speech before.

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?_

"My parents found me crying on the floor. Not in pain, but confusion. The next day, the professor came to my house telling me of my new power and that he wanted to help me. I accepted his offer too, at that time not happy with the curse. But I know now. This mutation, this power is not a curse, but a gift. He helped me understand that. He helped us all realized that, even if some of us still feel it's a burden to be extremely different from the rest of the world. For a whole year I felt like I was a disappointment to my family. Truthfully, it's no ones fault, not even your parents'. No one knows what is going to happen to them three years, ten years down the road."

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed_

_That it would be when the world was younger,_

_And you had everything to lose?_

"Professor Xavier made such an impact on my life; I can barely express my feelings. I thought of him, not only as one of my most respected teachers, but as a second father."

_Yesterday is a kid in a corner_

"I do believe everyone here thought of him in their own way. Many of you thought of him as a friend, a leader, a mentor, but most importantly as family."

_Yesterday is dead and over_


	3. I Am Who I Want To Be

**A/N: Part 3 of 3! I'm so proud of myself. I actually finished a "longer" fic and finished it within a decent amount of time! Okay, so it's still OOC and slightly X-men: Evo-ish. Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Many heads shook up and down, agreeing that he was more than just a teacher to them. Some saw him as a father, a second father, an uncle, or to the younger ones a grandfather. He always had an air about him that comforted them. He kept the elder students and staff in the loop with the goings on in the world and left the younger children to be innocent and carefree. Most importantly, he gave the children a chance to accept their lives as they were.

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?_

"I don't know how most of you feel, but I do know my friends and I would have never accepted the fact that we are different. I myself wouldn't change anything about myself, even if I had the chance. Right now my life is exactly how I want it to be."

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?_

Kitty no longer looked at her sheet. She knew she was almost done and didn't have to repeatedly look at her paper anymore. "It is possible that I am repeating what I have said earlier or what Storm has spoken of, but the professor was an amazing person. You cannot fool me in anyway to believe other wise that this man never helped you or even denied to help you at anytime. That was what he was put upon this earth to do. He was put here to help his students, his people, and help this broken world."

_This is your live, is it everything you dreamed_

_That it would be when the world was younger,_

_And you had everything to lose?_

As Kitty continued her conclusion, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure move back out upon the balcony. Arms crossed, the blue blur was now interested in what the girl was saying.

_Don't close your eyes_

She took a deep breath and finished her speech. "Because of what Professor Charles Xavier did for us, let us not cry because he is no longer with us, let us smile and be glad for the hope he has given us and the family most of us have never had."

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?_

A single applaud erupted from behind the seated mourners, but only Kitty's head shot up, for the other kept their eyes on her and joined in the lone man's clapping. Some cheering bellowed every so often, but her eyes stayed on Logan. He continued to clap. As Bobby and Piotr came up to congratulate her, she just barely noticed the words that Logan's mouth formed.

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed _

_That it would be when the world was younger,_

_And you had everything to lose?_

'Way to go, half-pint.'

A smile grew across her tear stained face, _'I hope he's proud of us…'_ her gaze left Logan and raised back to the sky, fresh, joyful tears streaming down her cheeks, _'Because we're proud of him.'_

_And you had everything to lose?_

**xFINx  
Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
